


At the Crack of the Ribs

by Alramech



Series: Banana Bus Squad - High School Baseball AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alramech/pseuds/Alramech
Summary: Evan was about to text Delirious to ask him where he was because he was supposed to give him a ride home after their game, but mid-text he received a text from said person.Delirious: I'm catching a ride w/ my sister so I don't need a rideVanoss: Alright... Are you okay?Delirious: I'm fine. Why?Vanoss: It's nothing...You just seemed a bit offVanoss: Are you sure you're alright? Don't listen to Ty you know he can be a bit of an assholeDelirious: He's rightVanoss: Come on Del everyone makes a mistake once in a whileDelirious didn't text back, so Evan sighed and tucked his phone in his sweatpants pocket. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the school and made his way towards the student parking lot so he could go home and shower.





	At the Crack of the Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently separating my one-shots so they are apart of a series instead of one work, so you've likely already read this when it was called Ribs Lacking Barbeque. New stuff on the way!

Pinch Hitter: A pinch hitter is a batter used as a substitute for another batter. Basically, one plays defense while the DH (Designated Hitter) hits for the said defensive player when it's his turn to bat.

_--_-___--_---_

Delirious packed his gear away and zipped up his large bag. He exited the dugout, aware of the glares and disappointed looks that were thrown his way. He trudged his way past the stands, acknowledging the parents telling him "you guys played well," but that didn't mean it was true. It was true that they played well, but 'they' referred to everyone except himself because he played like absolute shit. Unbeknown to him, a few spectators and teammates noticed something was wrong, one of which was the Coach; which was why during the post-game meeting they have to go over the game highlights and main points, he didn't specifically call out the catcher like he normally would have.

And as Delirious slowly continued on the paved path back to the school, behind of all his teammates, he hung his head low and mentally berated himself the entire way. Once he finally reached the field house's foyer entrance, he sat on the metal bench and tugged off his cleats, wincing when he bent over before throwing those into his black baseball bag as well due to the school's strict rule about no cleats inside the building. Tugging open the unlocked door as well as the following inner door, he made his way through the foyer passing the field house gym, fitness center, and aquatic center before finally reaching the entrance to the men's team locker room. Taking a deep breath he pulled open the heavy metal slab and entered the small passage to the inner door that separated him from the rest of the team. He slowly opened the inner door, not making eye contact with anyone as he made his way into the locker room, but he was shoved backward catching him off guard. Looking up with wide eyes, Delirious immediately saw Tyler towering right in front of him, glaring furiously as a fire ironically burned in his blue eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tyler raged, practically exploding in anger that at the moment was all directed at the catcher. "Do you even know what you're doing back there? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like it!"

"Tyler," Delirious laughed nervously, taking deep breaths. "Lis-"

"NO!" The first basemen shoved him back roughly, Delirious' back hitting the wall of lockers as he stumbled back. "You listen here, you fucking clown bitch!" Tyler spat in his face as he put a finger to the catcher's chest. "You cost us the motherfucking game! Your only job is to catch the fucking ball and apparently you can't even do that right, ya' fucking faggot!" The taller player continued to rant, Delirious no longer making no move to stop him. "It really makes me wonder how someone so fucking stupid like you made it on the team," he finally paused for a moment. "I'm just so fucking pissed at you right now, you always fuck everything up!" The catcher hung his head low, hiding his face from his teammates in the locker room as Tyler stormed around the corner to his locker, seething with rage and muttering swears under his breath. Delirious quickly dropped his bag and pushed it underneath the bench near his locker before spinning through his locker combination and unlocking it. He pulled out his duffel bag and set it on the bench, shoving both his phone and lanyard into the blue bag. Then, he swung on his backpack before reaching down under the bench and shoving his baseball bag into his locker. Locking his locker and slinging his duffel over his shoulder, he swiftly exited the locker room with all eyes on him. Delirious looked to the left and to the right before walking across the hall to the entrance to the athletic trainer's office, glancing through the window first to check if someone was there. Scanning the room he immediately recognized Mrs. Jefferson, Moo's aunt, who was helping a guy who Delirious believed was on the track team. He then proceeded to enter the large medical office/room and dropped his duffel and backpack, wincing and holding a light hand to his ribs, before jumping onto the table nearest to the window. Once Mrs. Jefferson walked over, he smiled and greeted her happily.

"I managed to catch the beginning of your game, but I had to leave," she spoke, her voice light and friendly. "How'd the game finish?" Delirious lowered his head, shaking it sadly.

"Not--Not good Mrs. J..." He trailed off, looking to the side. "It was all my fault."

"Well, in the short amount of time I managed to see, it seemed like something was bothering you," she started softly, before smiling and putting her hands on her hip knowingly. "I'm assuming that's why you're here." He nodded sheepishly, laughing loudly.

"You caught me th--" He cut off, coughing abruptly. He gripped his ribs in pain with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, letting out a gasp of pain.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She asked sternly, going into a bit of a doctor mode.

"Ribs," he rasped, breathing shallowly. She nodded and with gloved hands, she reached under his shirt and tenderly pressed against the area he indicated; a small gasp of pain verified that it was indeed the injured spot.

"Hmm... Do you know what caused it?" She questioned, putting a bit more pressure on. Delirious winced as he thought about what may have caused his pain before recognition lit in his eyes.

"At-At our game on Monday," he spoke quietly in obvious pain. The athletic trainer realized immediately what caused his pain.

"It was the collision, wasn't it?" She interrogated sternly. "The one at home plate where you were barreled into by the runner. And I went to see if you were alright, but you told me you were fine, 'just shaken up,'" she quoted, clearly displeased that he had lied directly to her face. Delirious stayed quiet, head down. Mrs.Jefferson sighed and took a step back. "It's Thursday and you just now come to me?" She asked softly, letting out a sigh.

"Y-yeah," he looked away in shame.

"So how long has it hurt?" She questioned more, arms crossed but face softly.

"I felt fine after the game, just a bit of soreness," he exclaimed, looking back up. "I woke up Tuesday with tight muscles, and it was slightly worse during practice. But it hurt a lot when I laughed...you know my laugh," he explained and she looked at him knowingly. "I was fine up until today; It just started to hurt the most during pregame warm-ups and then progressively got worse..." he trailed off.

"Shirt off," she said simply with a small sigh. Obediently, Delirious slowly peeled off his jersey followed by his short sleeve compression shirt he had on underneath which was removed much more carefully and with some help from Mrs. J. There on the spot where his lower left ribs would be, was a slight purple and yellow discoloration. Looking up, she questioned him once more, "Were you hit in the same spot at all afterward?" Delirious shook his head as she examined him for a while longer. "Alright, I think you may have fractured or bruised a few ribs, but not broken or anything super serious" she started, walking over to the ice machine and taking a bag and after filling it with ice handing to Delirious. "I think I'm going to have you stay home tomorrow, and I'll call your mom to tell her because you are resting all day tomorrow and all weekend. So, I want you to apply an ice pack or something frozen on the bruise for about 20 minutes every hour you are awake tomorrow and most of Saturday, and then reduce it to 10 – 20 minutes three times daily for the rest of the weekend." Delirious frowned but she cut him off before he could speak. "I don't want you to make it any worse and I want you to rest. I'll talk to your coach about missing practice tomorrow, and then I want you to come here to school on Monday and I'll see how you're doing and if you can play. No buts!"

"Can you wrap my shoulder while I'm here?" He asked innocently, already resigning to his extended weekend of rest. "I might as well while I'm resting; it's been awhile since I took a break."

"Baseball and softball players, I swear," she laughed gently, shaking her head and filling up another bag. This time she placed the bag on his shoulder and took some clear athletic plastic wrap and wrapping it around his shoulder tightly. "So I'm going to go fill out some paperwork, you just wait here and I'll be right back!" She turned away and walked to her office.

_-__--__----_-__---____--_---__

Vanoss turned to Wildcat. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" but the first basemen rolled his eyes angrily, shrugging before he turned back to his locker.

"It was his fault," Tyler continued. "He lost us the game!"

"Yeah, but didn't you notice anything off with him?" Evan questioned, concerned about his friend. Looking around at his teammates who were removing their uniforms. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who noticed." Only Moo nodded but said nothing. Shaking his head, the pitcher put his equipment away, throwing his uniform jersey, pants, socks, and belts into their respective pile or bin. He threw on a pair of sweatpants over his sliding shorts and then he took out his backpack and phone.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Craig asked him but Evan shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be Del's ride." In fact, Evan was about to text Delirious to ask him where he was because he was supposed to give him a ride home after their game, but mid-text he received a text from said person.

Delirious: I'm catching a ride w/ my sister so I don't need a ride  
Vanoss: Alright... Are you okay?  
Delirious: I'm fine. Why?  
Vanoss: It's nothing...You just seemed a bit off  
Vanoss: Are you sure you're alright? Don't listen to Ty you know he can be a bit of an asshole  
Delirious: He's right  
Vanoss: Come on Del everyone makes a mistake once in a while

 

Delirious didn't text back, so Evan sighed and tucked his phone into his sweatpants pocket. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the school and made his way towards the student parking lot so he could go home and shower.

_--_-___--_---_

The next day, Evan pulled into the parking spot that he normally occupied and shouldering his backpack, he crossed the small school street and entered the courtyard budding with green leaves on trees. He continued walking through the crowds of people as if on auto-pilot until he reached the unusual yellow metal table. He slid his bag onto the ground and took a seat at the table, mentally counting the number of his friends sitting around him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Where's Delirious?" He asked after finally realizing who was missing, directing his question at Craig who was sitting across the table on his phone. Craig shrugged without looking up, probably scrolling through Twitter. Evan then proceeded to pull out his own phone and text his friend, questioning his whereabouts. The ring of the 5-minute warning bell rang loudly throughout the courtyard, some students heading in while some stayed a few minutes longer.

"You comin' Vanoss?" Tyler questioned, starting to stand up from his seat at the so-called 'banana bench' as they had dubbed it. The pitcher nodded, standing up himself and slinging his backpack on. The two had their first hour together so they tended to walk to the classroom together, usually accompanied by Delirious as well who had his class just across the hall. "No Delirious," Tyler noted as they strolled through the halls past open classroom doors, turning into theirs once they reached it.

"Yeah, I was texting him earlier and he said he wasn't coming to school today," he explained as they slide into their seats at one of the two-person tables.

"What about practice?" He asked, eyes widening slightly and his tone becoming slightly sharp. Evan shrugged and didn't speak a reply, turning his concentration to the bell ringer the teacher put on the board. Tyler stayed silent, thinking over what Evan said paired with some of the recent events. "What I said yesterday...It wasn't me was it?" He started after a minute, voice lacking any sharp edge as he looked Evan in the eyes. "Because I was just-- I don't know...," he trailed off, breaking eye contact for a moment when he saw the look in Evan's eyes. "I'm such an asshole!" He whisper-shouted, letting out a deep sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I don't think it was you," Evan began after a few more moments. "Because you didn't say anything before the game, did you?" Tyler shook his head with a sigh.

"I noticed," the first basemen met Evan's eyes once more, a small fire seemingly ignited. "I noticed some was off with him earlier."

"How much earlier?" Evan asked, voice firm and steady.

Wildcat swallowed before speaking, "Wednesday. Whenever he laughed he winced. Barely, but still." Evan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong, but the only thing we can do right now is to focus on school and ask a few others at practice if they noticed anything," Evan shifted his attention back to the board, finishing what he was writing, Tyler doing the same. "Maybe we stop at his house after practice, ask if he wants to play some video games with us or something like that. See if we can get anything out of him." He finished speaking, not looking up from his writing. Tyler nodded, doing everything he can for the rest of the day to shake the guilt slowly stalking him like a monster in one of his missing friend's favorite video games.

_--_-___--_---_

At lunch, Evan pulled his phone back out a re-read the conversation he had with Delirious before school over text, wondering if he was missing something obvious. I mean, the pitcher knew he was missing something obvious, but he just didn't know what it was. I mean, the pitcher knew he was missing something obvious, but he just didn't know what it was

 

Vanoss: Where u at?  
Delirious: Not school  
Vanoss: Obviously dumbass  
Vanoss: I've been waiting at the banana bench for your ass for like 10 minutes  
Delirious: Sorry  
Delirious: I'm at home  
Vanoss: So you're not coming at all?  
Delirious: Nah  
Delirious: Don't feel like it  
Vanoss: Seriously??  
Vanoss: You know the rule! If you don't go to school you don't practice  
Delirious: O shit  
Delirious: Well I better go beg my mom to call me in sick for school then  
Delirious: Good thinking Evan! Gotta go!

 

"You guys wanna play GTA after practice tonight?" Daithi asked, sitting down with his lunch tray in his hands, Lui not far behind

"You guys wanna play GTA after practice tonight?" Daithi asked, sitting down with his lunch tray in his hands, Lui not far behind.

"Tyler and I were gonna go to Del's house first, but sure," Evan stated, still staring at his phone. Said first basemen grimaced, not saying anything.

"Great, does 7 'o clock sound alright?" Daithi asked, scrolling through his phone as he eats is school-issued lunch.

"Should be enough time," Lui agreed. Lunch went by fairly quiet, though attempts were made to start conversations, none of which really took off thus all were slightly awkward, which was very unusual for the group. By the end of lunch, everyone had pretty much kept to themselves and Tyler, left to his own thoughts, couldn't help but let the guilt pick at him a bit more.

_--_-___--_---_

Practice went by slow for everyone without Delirious there. Thankfully, Ohm was able to step in as catcher for practice, but he wasn't Delirious; nobody can match his boisterous personality. When they would hit off of Evan, Tyler or Lui, Delirious would also talk behind the plate causing who was batting to laugh, thus leading to them either not swing or laugh hysterically while laughing. All it took was one immature or hilariously stupid comment and everyone was busting their guts; sometimes the comment wasn't even funny on purpose, but it didn't matter.

"You ready to go?" Evan asked Tyler as they took off their practice uniforms and changing in favor of sweats and shorts. Tyler nodded and the two exited the locker room and headed out to the student parking lot.

Pulling into their friend's driveway, both got out and approached the front door. Evan knocked a few times before taking a step away from the door; Delirious' mom opened the door and greeted the two.

"How are you two boys doing today?" She asked kindly.

"We're doing great Momlirious," Evan smiled, using a nickname that they gave to Delirious' mom; a similar nickname applied to his dad, Dadlirious. They used to call his sister, Sisterlirious but she expressed a deep disliking to the nickname. "We were just wondering if Del wanted to play some video games with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry boys," her tone softened. "Jon's been resting and icing all day, and he's currently passed out on the couch. But I'll let him know you stopped by!" She informed sadly before smiled warmly and Evan and Tyler smiled back reluctantly.

"Alright, but can you just tell him to text the group chat when he walks up?" Tyler questioned politely.

"Of course, you two have a nice night!" And with that, the front door shut and the two players left the house empty handed of any interrogated information regarding their friend.

"That was a bust," Tyler grumbled, kicking a rock.

"But she did say Delirious was "resting and icing all day," remember," Evan pointed out. "So obviously something happened meaning he lied to me this morning."

"This morning?" Tyler questioned as they got into his truck, leaving to go to Evan's house to play GTA online with Nogla and Lui.

"Yeah, I was texting him this morning and he said he didn't feel like going to school so he got his mom to call him in 'sick,'" Evan explained as they drove down the street into Evan's driveway.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find everything out when he wakes up," Tyler exclaimed, jumping out and heading inside the house, heading immediately to where he knows Evan's console sits.

 

_--_-___--_---__--_-___--_---_

 

Delirious strolled into the school, letting out a yawn as he walked towards the athletic training office. He slid his car keys into the pockets of his black sweatpants and then stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his navy hoodie. He peeked into the office, knocking on the window as he entered. Gingerly jumping up onto a taping table, he pulled his hood down waiting for Brock's aunt.

"How are you feeling today, Jonathan?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with a smile as she came out of her personal office. Jonathan returned the smile before speaking.

"I'm doing great actually," he stated matter of factly causing her smile to widen.

"That is a good sign," she spoke as she put on plastic latex gloves. "Alright, let's take a look now." Jonathan slipped off his hoodie and loose t-shirt, letting the athletic trainer get a good look at his side. "And you've been icing?" She asked as she carefully examined the slightly better-looking discoloration on the catcher's skin.

"Exactly as you told me to," he said proudly. "Catcher's honor!"

She snorted lightly at his last remark before commenting, "Is that even a thing?"

"No," he laughed lightly. "I made it up jus' now!" She laughed with him for a moment before finishing up the evaluation.

"When does it hurt most?" She questioned taking off her gloves.

"It rarely hurts when I'm just walking and sh-tuff," he explained, catching himself. "A little when I laugh or cough really hard and most likely if I get hit in the spot by something."

"Shtuff?" She asked with an amused look, causing Delirious to laugh lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Give me the verdict, Doc," he told her, nervous that he'd have to miss the rest of the season.

"I don't believe they are broken, just bruised or hairline fractured possibly," she explained as she filled out a few papers in front of him. "You might be able to play because you're only catching, but you should try to avoid collisions of any kind. Also, a pinch hitter wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. I am however going to give you a pass to get out of gym class because I know you're in the field hockey unit," she advised to Delirious' disappointment, turning around to grab something off of another counter. "I also suggest that it would be a good idea to wear this just in case." She handed him a belt of sorts. Seeing his confused face she began to explain. "It's called a rib brace, and it helps keep the rib in place while protecting it, so if it is fractured, it won't get hurt even more. Here, let me help you put it on." Carefully, she adjusted it around his upper torso, right over the top of his lower ribs and fastening it in place. He bent down experimentally, trying out various poses and actions. "It is flexible, so it shouldn't inhibit your abilities too much. Try it out in practice maybe to see how it goes?"

"Do I have to wear it all the time?" Delirious questioned worriedly.

"No, just when you exercise, practice, or play," she explained taking it off and setting it back on the counter.

"Thank god," he yawned, stretching gingerly so he doesn't aggravate his ribs.

"You should be good to go," she finished. "Just come by before and after practices as well as games and I'll hook you up!" Handing him a note for his gym teacher.

"So how long no gym?" he asked before leaving, throwing back on his shirt and hoodie.

"A couple of weeks, but we'll have to see," she explained as she walked to her office, but not before adding, "You can come hang out with me during your gym class if you would like. I believe that Brock assists me here during the same hour as your gym period." Delirious smiled and nodded gratefully. He did not want to sit during gym class for 45 minutes doing nothing.

"See ya! Thanks, Mrs. J!" Delirious waved as he exited the office. Checking his the clock on the wall, he realized that his friends normally got to school at around this time, thus he headed towards the courtyard in the front of the school. The catcher slowed, taking his time as he made his way through the school corridors, shooting smiles and waves at some familiar faces as he passed. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he walked towards the yellow table surrounded by bright green colors. Delirious slid onto the bench next to Evan, who looked at him surprised, yet curious.

"Where were you yesterday, man?" Evan asked with a joking tone, but it did nothing to hide the worry he felt. Tyler and Moo's attention turned to the catcher as well, listening in on the conversation.

"I told you! I was at home!" He laughed lightly, attempting to brush off any concern. Evan rolled his eyes.

"I know that you know that's not what I meant," Evan sighed, chuckling lightly. "Seriously though man, Tyler and I went to your house after practice to see if you were up for some video games. Your mom answered the door and said you were "resting and icing all day" and that you were passed out on the couch!" Evan shook his head, exasperatedly. Delirious took a deep breath and let out a sigh, opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the bell. How coincidental. Delirious jumped up and ran towards the doors of the school.

"I'll tell y'all later!" He shouted back as he sped through the open doors. Tyler snorted and rolled his eyes seeming angry that they didn't get any information, but if you looked closer you could tell his eyes weren't as cold as they would be if he was truly angry; instead, there was a sense of fondness warming his blue orbs.

"Some of us have gym together so we'll see him then," Brian shrugged before they went their separate ways. Evan slapped his forehead lightly in an "I'm stupid" way before grinning; he obviously forgot that he had gym 5th hour with the catcher along with Tyler, Brian, and Craig. And the closer it got to 5th hour, the more anxious he became. Fast walking into the regular guy's locker room he immediately sped to his locker near his friends. It took him a minute to remember which locker combination it was due to having to memorize his team locker room com, regular locker com, and his gym locker com. Finally using the right combination, Evan quickly changed into a pair of black knee length athletic shorts and a tight red t-shirt. He paused for a moment, looking around and then groaning.

"What is it?" Mini asked as he tied his gym shoes.

"Del isn't here," he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. The third basemen patted him on the back with a sad smile.

"You'll pin the bitch eventually," he stated knowingly as the pair exited the locker room to join their friends in the gym. "Now, come on! Some field hockey will take your mind off of things!"

_--_-___--_---_

Delirious stepped into the nearly empty field house gym fully clothed in non-athletic wear and handed a note to the gym teacher, who read it over and nodded before typing a few things into the computer. Delirious smiled and left the large room, making his way over to the athletic training room near the locker rooms and fitness center.

"Hey Moo!" He greeted as he plopped his backpack onto the floor carelessly. Said student glanced up from his homework with a confused look which changed to a surprised one.

"What are you doing here Delirious?" Moo interrogated. "Shouldn't you be in gym?"

"Nah," the catcher dismissed nonchalantly. "Mrs.J said I could hang out here since I can't play field hockey." Delirious pulled out a piece of math homework and began to solve the problems. "i2 = −1, right?" he questioned, tapping his pencil on the table.

"Yeah, but what do you mean you can't?" Moo continued asking curiously, but the shorter teen only shrugged his shoulders.

"For number 2 did you get -25?" Delirious spoke, appearing to ignore Moo's questions. "I got the rest of them, but I don't know if I did the imaginary number thing right." Moo sighed and explained the problem to the catcher who picked up what he was saying pretty quickly. And in turn, Delirious helped Brock with his Advanced History homework; the two spent the rest of the hour comparing homework and explaining things the other didn't understand.

_--_-___--_---_

Tyler stalked into the team locker room, annoyed that they still hadn't gotten an answer from their mysterious friend. Going straight to his locker, he swiftly changed into his practice clothes, grabbed his baseball bag, and walked over to their designated meeting spot in the middle of the field house foyer. When he arrived, he took note of Brock, Lui, Daithi, Marcel, and Brian talking as they all faced the athletic room's front window.

". . .n't do gym," Tyler heard Brock explain to the others. "He hung out in my aunt's office with me."

"Who hung out with you in your aunt's office?" Tyler asked as he walked up right behind the group.

"For the third time, it was Delirious!" Brock exclaimed rolling his eyes. "During 5th hour he showed saying that was excused from gym class and that my aunt had said he could stay in her office during gym!"

"So, why are we all looking through the window?" Tyler questioned. Brock sighed, but Brian spoke before he could even begin to explain further.

"When Brock and I were waiting here, Delirious walked out with his gear and went straight to the athletic office. Tyler raised an eyebrow. "He didn't have a shirt on. It was in his hand."

"Do you know why?" Mini asked, joining the conversation. Brock shook his head.

"No, I only know that-"

"You guys all set?" Evan strolled out of the door. "Because I'm ready to head down to the field."

"What about Delirious?" Marcel asked as they headed towards the doors, looking back at the athletic training room.

"He said to go on without him and that he'll be down soon," Brock elaborated for the umpteenth time.

"Alright then, let's go," Tyler spoke before anyone else could, taking lead and walking out the doors leading outside with Evan beside him. The pair sat on the single metal bleacher bench outside of the school as they laced up their cleats and once the team was ready they all started towards the field, walking down the fairly long paved path with the duo taking the lead. The walk lacked the loud and laugh-filled noises that normally accompanied the group as they continued down the road.

"Did he ever mention why he was there?" Lui asked breaking the silence, but the outfielder shook his head, saying nothing.

The team stayed fairly quiet all throughout their warm-ups, joking around once in a while but nothing compared to the amount of energy and enthusiasm the team usually displays. The mood picked up a little as Daithi and Brian caught for Lui and Tyler respectively, much to their disliking seeing as they were slightly afraid. Evan warmed up as well, but he stopped before he pitched the full distance from the mound because it was decided that Evan would wait until Delirious arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Delirious yelled, jumping off of Mrs. Jefferson's golf cart and running into the dugout. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the catcher gear up and their coach discusses with the athletic trainer.

"Alright, Jonathan," Coach strolled over to the side of home plate, Mrs. J next to him. "Tyler, I want you on the mound for a few pitches, Evan, you're next," he instructed. Tyler raised an eyebrow but complied, taking the spot on the mound with Evan a few feet behind him.

"How do you feel, Jon?" Mrs. J asked, studying the now crouching catcher who was rocking and shifting his weight from side to side experimentally. Tyler turned his head and looked at Evan, who shrugged back.

"Good," he replied with a grin. "Let's get this!" Delirious pounded his right-handed catcher glove with his fist before raising it into position.

"Okay, Tyler. I want you to throw a fastball right down the middle and into Jonathan's glove," he instructed and Tyler nodded once. Once he gripped the ball, he sent it flying in a blur of motions right into the catcher's glove. "One more," Coach directed, and Tyler repeated the motion once more.

"Still good?" The athletic trainer questioned. "Any aching or pain?"

"Nope," he replied with an even wider smile. "How 'bout we kick it up a notch?" The coach waved Evan onto the mound, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, first I want you to do a hard fastball right down the middle," the Coach began. "Then I want you to throw one outside. then one inside, and end it with another two hard fastballs."

"Got it, Coach," Evan nodded in confirmation.

"Lui, I want you in position for a steal, so be ready for last two pitches. Jonathan, the last two I want you to throw down to second, one from your knees. Got it?" Everyone confirmed and got into position. Evan set himself and once he received a thumbs up, he sent the ball rocketing towards the plate, landing in the glove with an audible smack.

"Good, perfect pitch Evan," the Coach praised. "Ready for the next?" Delirious nodded, and set his glove up outside, leaning slightly to his right and doing the same for the inside pitch except this time leaning to his left. And once it came down to the throw-downs, those too were executed flawlessly.

"Alright, now you're sure you don't feel anything out of sorts," Mrs. Jefferson questioned one last time, hands on her hips. "No lying this time." Delirious put his hands up and laughed.

"I promise! I feel just fine!" The catcher responded with a wild toothy grin that caused the athletic trainer to roll her eyes.

"So I recommend that for a game or two you get him a pinch hitter as a precautionary measure," she turned, speaking to the Coach, who nodded with his arms crossed(in a non-angry manner). "I better get going, so I'll see you afterward Jon."

"Sounds good, thanks again," the Coach and Delirious smiled, the catcher waving to Mrs.Jefferson as she walked off the diamond and towards the golf cart.

"First things first, we're going to have a short team meeting so everyone huddle up!" The Coach shouted loud enough so the other players could hear. As the last few people jogged into the circle on the mound, Tyler turned to Delirious.

"Dude, what's going on?" He questioned. "What was all that about?"

"How about you explain this one, Jonathan," the Coach handed over the attention to the catcher.

"Um... Well, I-uh... I fractured a few ribs," the catcher stated bluntly, stuttering slightly. His teammates responded with tons of questions thrown at him all at the same time.

"When'd yah do that?" Brian asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

". . .Monday," Delirious muttered, shifting his weight and fumbling with his catching glove uncomfortably.

"Monday?!" They exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That guy from Silvercrest ran into me at home plate, turns out he fractured or bruised a few ribs."

"And you didn't say anything??" Mini blurted, shocked by the revelation.

"It didn't hurt too bad at the time!" Delirious defended himself. "It-It jus' got worse on Thursday. . ." the short teen trailed off quietly.

"It got worse when?" Evan questioned carefully, already having an idea of where the conversation was headed.

"T-Thursday. . . at our game," he confessed, eyes on the ground as he shuffled his feet in the dirt. "It started hurtin' during pre-games but it was its worse as the game progressed, so I went to Mrs.J's after the game."

"So that's why-"

"Yes," he immediately cut off the first basemen. "That's why I played like absolute shit because frankly, I felt like shit," Delirious confessed. "And so Mrs.J told me to stay home all weekend, giving me a strict schedule consisting of ice and rest."

"Alright," Brock broke the silence. "So you can catch, which is good, but you have to have a pinch hitter?" Delirious nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Your aunt doesn't want me to do something to break a rib and put it out of place or somethin'" he confirmed.

"So you're not in any pain?" Lui asked, slightly worried. Delirious snorted and shook his head.

"I'm fine!" he stressed with a small laugh.

"Good!" Daithi exclaimed. "'Cause I ain't catchin' for ya! 'Specially if Evan's pitchin'!" Everyone laughed. "What? I don' feel like bein' beat to a bloody pulp!"

"It's not that bad!" Delirious laughed. "Sure there are bruises here 'n there sometimes, but it ain't that bad. It's the foul tips that you need to look out for! Just wear a cup and you'll be jus' fine!" Everyone laughed harder and even the Coach was chuckling a bit.

 

"Alright, get your bats and head over to the cage," Coach instructed. "Evan, you can warm up with Jon on the mound. We're going to hit off you if you're good with that."

"Sure thing Coach," Evan replied, heading to the mound.

"Hey Delirious," Tyler spoke, sounding softer than he normal talks. The catcher turned to face the first baseman.

"Hey Wildcat, what's up?" he asked with a smile on his face.

 

"About what I said after the game Thursday," he started, a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and-"

"Tyler, it's fine," Delirious chuckled. "Personally, I prefer you yell at me to my face rather than ignoring me," the catcher shrugged with a small smile. "I know you didn't mean it. It's just how you get out your frustration. Now, I gotta go warm up Evan," he spoke putting on his helmet. "If it makes you feel better, we can go play some video games after practice at your house or mine, okay?" Tyler smiled and nodded, turning to head over to the batting cage where the pitching machine was located.


End file.
